<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen hearts in Spring by Madeleintjuh14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391510">Frozen hearts in Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleintjuh14/pseuds/Madeleintjuh14'>Madeleintjuh14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, SHIELD, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Threats of Violence, Tony Stark Feels, Top Bucky Barnes, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleintjuh14/pseuds/Madeleintjuh14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is an Omega who hides his scent so he can walk around pretending to be an Alpha. <br/>But when he gets captured by Hydra and he can't get his scentblockers anymore...Will the ones who captured him find out what he really is? </p>
<p> Or will a certain Alpha Soldier with a metal arm be the only one who finds it out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frozen hearts in Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all.</p>
<p>I'm starting a new fan fiction. <br/>Not sure how everything will go but I'm writing this with someone else so we'll see how everything will go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fight to take down hydra was long and hard as the Avengers attacked base after base. They were never any closer to finishing them off.</p>
<p>But slowly the hunt for Hydra was put on a back burner as Shield used part of the team for their own missions. Bruce left to study in a foreign country and Thor had his Asgardian duties to attend to.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Tony sat at home in his Malibu mansion wondering how much longer he could hide the truth.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>In a world dominated by Alphas,both male and female, finding an Omega was a rare treat. To find one was like hitting the lotto and to find a male Omega was once in a millennia. Alphas and betas where everywhere including in the team.</p>
<p>Being an omega was a double edged sword. On one hand they were highly sought after and would make their sire rich. While on the other hand an omega had no rights and wasn't allowed to own anything. It was because of this Howard raised his Omega son like an alpha. With special medicine to stop his heats from ever starting, and to keep his scent musky and strong. Experiments to enhance his body and build to look as close to an alpha body as possible.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>This was Tonys secret and he planed to keep it. To bad he didn’t plan on Hydra wanting him as their new weapons developer and were going to turn his life upside down.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As Tony relaxed with a glass of wine he noticed a strange fog rolling up the hill outside his mansion and left the safety of his home to investigate. As he stepped into the cool winter air a strange odor hit his senses and made him gag. He felt light headed and stumbled failing to call his suit in time before he spotted several masked figures come out of the fog to grab him.</p>
<p>His vision blurred as he was dragged from his yard and into the back of a truck and he saw flashes of the night sky as he fought off the darkness weighing on his mind while he was being taken god knows where.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>When Tony next woke he was in a cell stripped of everything but a pair of loose pants and his arc reactor. He groaned into consciousness. Taking stock of what was around him and who.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Winter Soldier growls as he hears his next assignment. He didn’t care he needed to patrol inside the base even if he prefer outside. He didn’t care patrolling Inside the prison.</p>
<p>What he didn’t like was that they brought in another prisoner. Normally he didn’t care about the prisoners. Most were Beta’s or occasionally omegas… But this time they added an alpha.</p>
<p>An alpha who just like the rest was going to challenge Winter. Trying to be the better alpha of the two of them.</p>
<p>The Winter Soldier didn’t like it. Didn’t like it that the prisoners tried that. They are lower then him so he would teach them as usual a lesson to be submissive towards him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>‘You will behave Winter. No fights. You just patrol and make sure everyone behaves.’ Winter hears his superior tell him. He nods. He couldn’t do more than just listen to the other.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>With a low growl the Winter Soldier walked in the prison. He wasn’t amused and everyone may know that. He didn’t care.</p>
<p>The other soldiers kept away from him. They knew what would happen if they would cross the Winter Soldier right now.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The Winter Soldier walked around the corner and noticed the cell where the new one would be in. The Alpha. He was instructed that he wasn’t allowed to pick a fight with that one because Hydra needed the Alpha. Winter couldn’t care less. If the alpha was a threat he would make sure that the alpha stopped no matter the costs.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Tony sat up in his cell shaking his head. He felt out of sorts and lost. He noticed the cells around him smelled of hurt and scared betas and he got a small whiff of female Omega. The scents were mixed with blood and fear. He smelt alpha as well most long gone and heaviest with the scent of death.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Tony lifted his head as he heard footsteps coming his way. He glanced up at a large alpha with a metal arm and a look that promised death and pain. He shivered as he gazed up at the male. His own scent of don't mess with me hid the fear Tony had from his natural Omega instincts. He wasn't sure at the time if he was glad or terrified that he smelt like an Alpha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Winter Soldier kept his gaze on the other alpha. He didn’t like the scent he had. The scent that said: Don’t mess with me. He didn’t like that kind of scent by an alpha.</p>
<p>He was now in charge here and the others needed to listen to him or be very very afraid.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Winter walked closer to the alpha and stopped in front of his cell. He watches the alpha with an emotionless gaze but his scent told something different. I’m in charge here and you better not dare to challenge me. Or you feel the consequences.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony pushed himself back against the wall to keep as much distance between him and the Alpha.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Tony raised his hands, his body language saying he was yielding. While his scent simply gave a Back off, don't mess with me smell. Though with the alpha being as close there was a hint barely noticeable sweet strawberry scent that seemed afraid coming from inside Tony's cell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Winter Soldier frowns. He sees the Alpha in the cell scramble backwards and raises his hands when he is against the wall. But his scent is still saying the same thing: Back off and don’t mess with me. What does this Alpha want now? He isn’t clear in what he wants. Well there is a way to find out what he really wants and walks to the cell door.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He suddenly stops in front of the door. What is it what he smells? Is there an other scent in the cell? But there is only one person inside so how can he smell two kinds of smells?</p>
<p>What is that other smell? Was it something fruity? With something like… afraid? It’s subtile but it’s there. Yet the other scent is more around.</p>
<p>The alpha can’t have two scents... thats impossible. But how does he smell two different ones?</p>
<p>Should he investigate? Investigate by going inside the cell to smell it better?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tonys eyes widen when the Alpha move closer. He felt his heart pounding against his ribcage. 'Please just go away.'Tony thought.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He actually whimpered slightly and shook his head. "I.. I'm not gonna cause trouble. Stay back." He spoke hoping it would keep the deadly Alpha away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Winter Soldier didn’t trust it. Two scents and ordering him around. He didn’t like it one bit and started to open the cell door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>